


dolcevita

by akmongs



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, io ho un ossessione per il dolcevita nero di fe cesari, niccolò ha un ossessione per il collo di martino, questo è il risultato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/pseuds/akmongs
Summary: “Che pensavi che non conoscessi il trucchetto del collo alto, zì?”“Ah polipetti, mica siamo nati ieri.”





	dolcevita

**Author's Note:**

> fe cesari col dolcevita nero mi ha sconvolto l'esistenza. volevo solo una scusa per farlo mettere a martino e invece mi sono trovata a scrivere tutta sta roba
> 
> nella mia testa marti e nico hanno solo tre mood: sottoni super soft, cretini che si insultano a vicenda e zozzoni ormonali. ecco, questa fic racchiude tutte e tre le cose
> 
> è la prima volta che scrivo in italiano perciò chiedo scusa in anticipo per strafalcioni o insulti alla consecutio temporum

Martino ha perso il conto dei pomeriggi passati nel letto di Niccolò. Persi in chiacchiere e dolcezze, hanno trascorso anche questo sabato di metà gennaio con la testa appoggiata sui cuscini, nella stanza che ormai gli è più familiare della propria.

Martino ora è sdraiato sulla schiena con un braccio intorno alle spalle di Niccolò, che è disteso sul fianco sinistro con la testa posata sulla sua spalla. Sta cazzeggiando su Spotify col telefono di Martino da circa mezz'ora, spaziando tra generi musicali e artisti più o meno noti per chiudere con un James Blake sorprendentemente banale per i suoi gusti. Tra meno di un’ora dovrebbero uscire per incontrare gli altri in centro ma Martino, comodo e rilassato, cullato anche dalla voce del cantante sulle note di Retrograde, sta a tanto così dall'appisolarsi. Un fatto che evidentemente offende a morte Niccolò, che posa il telefono e gli si accoccola più stretto, premendo il naso nell'incavo del suo collo.

“Profumi”, sussurra. “È nuovo?”

“Mh?” mormora Martino. “Ti piace? Me l’ha regalato mia zia.”

“Sì.”

Niccolò inizia a baciargli il collo, uno sfiorare di labbra pigro e leggero come una piuma che Martino accoglie senza proteste ma che dovrebbe stroncare sul nascere, perché Martino sa che Niccolò ha sviluppato una specie di ossessione per il suo collo sin dalla prima volta a Bracciano, e che le intenzioni di Niccolò forse sono innocue all'inizio ma non lo resteranno a lungo e adesso non hanno tempo di portare la cosa dove inevitabilmente andrebbe a finire.

“Scemo, dobbiamo uscire.”

“È ancora presto.”

Niccolò schiude le labbra e i suoi baci si fanno più umidi e lenti, e Martino sa che se ci tiene a mantenere un briciolo di dignità deve fermarlo, ma Martino è debole e Niccolò se ne approfitta sempre nel migliore dei modi.

La lingua di Niccolò disegna piccoli cerchi insistenti sul lato destro del suo collo, traccia sentieri sulla gola, fin sotto l’orecchio e giù di nuovo. Martino alza gli occhi al cielo, la mente offuscata dal piacere che gli fa contrarre tutti i muscoli dell’addome e dal calore che emana Niccolò ora che è praticamente sdraiato su di lui, la mano destra calda sul lato sinistro del collo di Martino, l’altra usata per sorreggersi. Le sue labbra si serrano sulla giugulare e Niccolò inizia a succhiare, alternando a morsi sempre più profondi.

Martino non vuole fermarlo ma ci deve provare.

_Ricorda che domani vedi i suoi_ , si incoraggia. _Vuoi fare la figura del coglione?_

Martino non riesce a trattenere un respiro ansimante e la sua mano trova automaticamente la nuca di Niccolò, affondando nei ricci corvini e tirando timidamente per portarlo a sollevare lo sguardo. Uno sbaglio, pensa Martino. Quegli occhi verdi quasi cancellati dal nero delle pupille e la bocca rossa e gonfia di baci per poco non gli fanno perdere il cervello.

“Va bene, ma niente succhiotti, okay?”

“Okay.”

-

“Ni ma sei un infame! T’avevo detto di non lasciarmi segni che domani andiamo a pranzo coi tuoi, guarda che cazzo m’hai combinato.”

Martino, che pochi minuti prima è riuscito miracolosamente a fermare Niccolò prima che gli sfilasse i pantaloni, impallidisce di fronte allo specchio in bagno vedendosi il collo costellato da una catena di succhiotti e morsi di ogni colore e dimensione, il più marcato in bella vista a lato della gola. Torna di corsa in camera imprecando e con una mezza idea di strangolare Niccolò.

Niccolò, che lo guarda e ride.

“Ma che te ridi, mo' che cazzo faccio io?” Martino si sfiora il collo. È rassegnato ma ridacchia un po’ anche lui. Non gli dispiace sul serio, ma domani non può presentarsi così davanti ai genitori di Nico.

“Tranquillo, ci penso io.”

Con uno slancio atletico Niccolò si alza dal letto e si avvicina all'armadio. Si china ad aprire un cassetto in basso ma non senza prima stampargli un bacio traditore sulla guancia.

“Era di mio padre ma ti dovrebbe stare. Io non lo metto mai”, dice rovistando nel cassetto. Si rialza e con un sopracciglio alzato e un sorrisetto che ispira tutto tranne che fiducia porge a Martino un maglione nero.

“No. No, il dolcevita no. Non se ne parla.”

“Perché no?”

“Perché no.”

“Allora attaccati al cazzo.”

Martino lo guarda a metà tra il basito e il divertito. “Sei proprio uno stronzetto, oh.”

Niccolò si limita a rispondergli inclinando la testa e abbassando gli angoli della bocca, ed eccolo lì, il musino da infame, quello da “ho messo il miele nella carbonara mentre stavi al telefono”, quell'espressione che tradotta in martinese significa _sai che gliela darai vinta perché lui sarà pure un bugiardo traditore ma tu sei un sottone del cazzo._

Martino sospira, prende il dolcevita e se lo prova.

“Ma te guarda che me tocca fa’”, borbotta con la testa ancora incastrata nel colletto.

“Ammazza!” esclama Niccolò. Martino, meno convinto che mai, apre l’anta dell’armadio per specchiarsi al suo interno.

“No, Ni, dai. Sembro un coglione. Sembro Steve Jobs col parrucchino. Mo' me lo tolgo.”

“Ma che togli, stai fermo”, Niccolò corre a bloccargli le mani già strette all’orlo del maglione e lo abbraccia da dietro, afferrandogli i polsi.

“Sei bellissimo”, gli sussurra, sfiorando la guancia di Martino con la punta del naso.

“Dai”, mormora Martino, guardando in basso imbarazzato come suo solito quando Niccolò fa queste dichiarazioni. E le fa spesso. E come non ha ancora imparato a reagire normalmente ai commenti lusinghieri delle ragazze su lui e Nico, allo stesso modo non è ancora abituato a ricevere gli apprezzamenti di Niccolò senza sentirsi sciogliere.

“Non mi credi? Non credi al tuo ragazzo?”

“Al mio ragazzo cazzaro che aveva detto che non mi faceva i succhiotti?” ride e gira la testa per guardare bene Niccolò, per quanto possibile a due centimetri di distanza.

“Guarda che mi sono pure trattenuto.”

Niccolò gli infila le mani sotto il maglione e gli sfiora i fianchi. Martino sussulta, guardando il loro riflesso allo specchio.

“Ah sì?”

“Eh sì...” gli sussurra all'orecchio.

Martino torce il collo per ricevere un bacio lento e sensuale ma subito interrotto. Niccolò si stacca e sorride trionfante.

“Ora lo tieni. Anche stasera.”

“Guarda che se esco conciato così ce sgamano in due secondi. Io te lo dico, eh.”

“Sticazzi.”

-

Gio, Elia e Luchino li stanno aspettando fuori dall'hamburgheria, Elia appoggiato al muro con una sigaretta in mano, apparentemente intento insieme a Giovanni ad ascoltare chissà quale fesseria stava uscendo dalla bocca di Luchino.

“Ciao regà”, saluta Martino. Niccolò saluta a sua volta, rispettando le intricate sequenze di batti pugni e strette di mano che ormai erano diventate anche sua abitudine. “Entriamo?”

“Sì, zì, finisco la sigaretta."

Martino annuisce all'amico e si guarda un po’ intorno, soffermandosi infine su Giovanni, a cui sorride. Giovanni ricambia e lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi e Martino pensa per una frazione di secondo alle fiamme che gli avrebbero sprigionato dentro quegli occhi azzurri profondissimi solo qualche mese fa. Ma il pensiero non è altro che un riflesso passeggero, un automatismo che Martino non è ancora riuscito a scrollarsi di dosso del tutto, ma in un certo senso anche una consolazione che gli ricorda che quello che c’era prima sì, era travolgente, ma non era vero. Ciò che è vero sta lì, al suo fianco, e Martino torna con i piedi per terra per cercarlo con lo sguardo.

“Luchì, ma che stai a dì?” sente Niccolò chiedere.

“Ti giuro, la riccia in 4°A mi vuole paccare.”

Martino ride. “Ma chi, la strabica?”

Con la coda dell’occhio vede Giovanni e Elia scambiarsi uno di quegli sguardi complici tutti loro, sinonimo di una conversazione silenziosa, ma non appena entrambi iniziano a fissarlo con un ghigno diabolico Martino capisce di essere il soggetto di quella conversazione e non fa in tempo ad aggrottare le sopracciglia confuso che Elia gli ha già chiuso le braccia in una morsa dietro la schiena.

“Cazzo fai, Elì?”

“Che bel maglioncino, Marti.”

Martino prova a divincolarsi ma è tutto inutile. Tra gli schiamazzi malefici di Elia e gli sguardi confusi ma intrigati di Luchino e Niccolò, Gio gli ficca due dita nel colletto e lo abbassa, svelando i succhiotti violacei.

“Ah vecchi zozzoni!” esclama l’amico tirando una pacca micidiale sulla spalla a lui e un buffetto sulla guancia a Niccolò. Elia gli solletica il collo ancora sensibile e Martino, che già soffre il solletico abbastanza di suo, può solo dimenarsi impotente.

“Basta, basta”, implora Martino in preda a spasmi e risate, riparandosi dai coppini di Elia e Giovanni. Niccolò arriva in sua difesa, prendendolo per la vita e allontanandolo dalle mani assassine dei suoi amici.

_Era anche ora_ , Martino vorrebbe dire a quell'infame del suo ragazzo, che manco fa finta di vergognarsi, ma è troppo impegnato a riprendere fiato. Forse tra qualche minuto il suo viso tornerà anche ad avere un colorito meno simile a quello della sciarpa bordeaux di Elia.

“Che pensavi che non conoscessi il trucchetto del collo alto, zì?”

“Ah polipetti, mica siamo nati ieri.”

“Fares, datti un contegno”, sghignazza Luchino.

“Fratè, ci provo”, ribatte Niccolò scuotendo la testa. La sua mano sinistra si posa sul fianco di Martino e il suo sguardo divertito incrocia il suo, accompagnato da un sorriso che Martino ricambia prima di abbassare la testa quei pochi centimetri sufficienti per dargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra, la fronte appoggiata a quella di Niccolò.

“Che t’avevo detto?”

**Author's Note:**

> grazie di aver letto, qualsiasi tipo di feedback mi farà davvero piacere <3
> 
> mi trovate anche su [twitter](https://twitter.com/gingersuho) e [tumblr](https://faresramettas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
